phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Danville Locations: Suburbs
Locations in the outer suburbs of Danville. Suburban Danville Animal Rescue Center A young Flynn-Fletcher family meets Carl in disguise here and adopts a secret-agent platypus (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Antenna Farm Never seen, but Jeremy mentions passing it just as his cell phone conks out. ("Monster from the Id"). Baseball Diamond The view from Drusselstein of Phineas and Ferb's neighborhood (made possible by Baljeet) shows that there is a baseball diamond with outfield bleachers not too far from the Flynn-Fletcher home ("The Doonkelberry Imperative"). Brain Bath & Beyond Dr. Doofenshmirtz purchased many items there for use on his mind control helmet ("Brain Drain"). Bunny Farm Perry pulls enough rabbits out of a hat to sink Doofenshmirtz's balloon. Coincidentally the Farmer has just poured his life's savings into everything one would need for a bunny farm--besides bunnies ("Leave the Busting to Us!"). The farmer sells it and opened a Van Rental place. Cliffside Park Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet escape their three-tiered maze just before it rolls off a cliff at the edge the park that it has rolled into. Buford notes that it takes three seconds for the maze to hit bottom ("We Call it Maze"). Cliffside Water Park The startled herd of cattle are driven right onto a propitiously placed water slide ("The Magnificent Few"). Danville Adult Diaper Factory Doofenshmirtz gets within five minutes by air of the factory before his plans and his plane fall apart ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). Danville Arena Linda and Candace have Lindana's 1980s revival concert here. Phineas, Ferb, and Lawrence perform incognito as Max Modem and the Mainframes ("Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!"). The arena is seen to be open to the air in "Tip of the Day". This is the venue for the Bango-Ru convention ("The Chronicles of Meap") and the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Pageant of Evil ("Bullseye!"), located at 6106 Palindrome Road. Danville Community Center Candace, Stacy, and Baljeet try to pay attention to success guru, Tedd Shaw ("The Secret of Success"). Candace meets here with other older sisters to find tools to curb her urge to bust ("Perry The Actorpus"). Danville Nature Preserve Home of Crikey the Crocodile ("What A Croc!"). Danville Zoo Seen in "Misperceived Monotreme". It hosts many animals, including a platypus that loves sandwiches. Charlene's house Charlene and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz live at this house. Heinz Doofenshmirtz visits to pick up or drop off Vanessa. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace trace Candace's doll to this location. ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). Doofenshmirtz literally drops Vanessa at home with one of his inators ("Candace Disconnected"). Doofenshmirtz's suburban house Doofenshmirtz's house when he lived in the suburbs with a swimming pool. Then he decided to rent the house only because his neighbor Phil annoyed him by Phil's fruit falling into his yard, his dog poops on his lawn, he leaves his trash cans out too long, and he blows his leaves into Dr. Doofenshmirtz's yard. ("Put That Putter Away"). Doofenshmirtz's water fortress on Lake Winimahatikihaha Lake Winimahatikihaha seems to be near an amusement park, but is otherwise in a cloud-shrouded rugged area with small picturesque peaks. Doofenshmirtz works on insect studies in his fortress in the lake, and Vanessa visits for Bring-your-daughter-to-work Day. The fortress design includes escape pods, but it has a few flaws: A ramp leads from the water level right into the control room, and there is a ceiling escape hatch and self-destruct button in the lava chamber ("The Magnificent Few"). Eat Restaurant Monster truck drivers stop here to tank up before going to the big rally ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). Farmer's Wife's Nearest Chicken Farm Farmer and Farmer's Wife's chicken farm that turns into a swap meet ("What A Croc!"). Flynn-Fletcher house The backyard of this suburban home located at 2308 Maple Drive is where many exciting things take place every day. Underneath the home is the lair of Agent P. Garcia-Shapiro House Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro and her daughter, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, live here, across from the Flynn-Fletcher house. ("The Fast and the Phineas") They have a pool in their backyard. Their dog Pinky (who like Agent P works for the O.W.C.A.) has his lair under the house ("Day of the Living Gelatin", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). Giant Prism Danville dignitaries dedicate a giant prism in one of the city's many parks ("Canderemy"). Hirano House Stacy, Ginger, and Dr. Hirano live there ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", "Robot Rodeo", "Happy Birthday, Isabella", "Night of the Living Pharmacists"). Du Bois house Irving and Albert live here. The family owns a 1950s or 1960s Alfa Romeo Giulietta convertible. Jefferson County Middle School The middle school that Milo Murphy and his friends attend (Milo Murphy's Law). Jefferson County Museum of Contemporary Art The Jefferson County Museum of Contemporary Art is located just outside Danville and is within sight of a small mountain range and the Unpainted Desert. Local artist Beppo Brown, has monumental recreations of everyday objects were on display there ("Oil on Candace"). Johnson House Jeremy and his family live here. It is also the location of Linda Flynn's book club meetings ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). John P. Trystate Elementary The elementary school where Phineas and Ferb study ("Doof 101") Little Duffers Danville's only miniature golf course is going out of business until circumstances drop Phineas and Ferb's course right in the owner's lap ("Put That Putter Away"). Maple Drive Corner Market The Flynn-Fletchers live two doors down from a corner store ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Ask a Foolish Question"). Power Station Within view of downtown Danville, this coal-fired plant strains to keep up with Doofenshmirtz's demands ("S'Winter"). Sandwich Town Sandwich Town is one of the many sandwich shops in Danville. There is either one close to the Flynn-Fletcher house, or they deliver, since Phineas and Ferb have sandwiches before they thaw Conk out of the glacier. Their catchy jingle was a trademark of their commercials. Like most other sandwich shops in town, they had someone dress up in a sandwich suit to promote their product ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C."). Senior Center Lodge Home of the annual Latke Festival and weekly three-bean-salad Tuesday celebration ("Lotsa Latkes", "Operation Crumb Cake"). Super Food, Stuff Mart Candace finds mom here, but instead of busting the boys, only gets to yell at some cheese ("Rollercoaster," "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). Tjinder House Baljeet and his family live a few blocks away from Phineas and Ferb ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "The Bully Code," "That Sinking Feeling"). Van Stomm House Buford and his family live here. It was seen for a few seconds in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". Phineas mentions that they are five blocks away from home while they are standing outside Buford's house. It was also seen in "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!". Category:Danville Category:Locations Category:D